


Steve Has Some Moves After All

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Learning to Dance, M/M, Natasha and Sam are sneaky, One Off, One Shot, Steve has got some moves, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, charity ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve is with the rest of the Avengers at a charity ball, so of course Natasha makes him dance with his maybe not-so-secret crush.





	

“Natasha, I’m not so sure about this.” Steve says warily as she drags him towards the dance floor.

Even though he’d been at the benefit for nearly an hour, he had yet to even attempt to dance. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how, he’d practiced with Natasha and Sam, who very begrudgingly agreed. He was half decent, but he still lacked the confidence to really want to do it in front of people.

“Steve, I spent the better part of a Saturday teaching you how to dance, the last thing I want is for that to go to waste.” She says as she places his arm on her waist and the other encompasses his hand.

“Better part of a Saturday, it was a few hours.” He says as he starts to complete the steps she had taught him.

“I’m a very busy lady, Steve, now stop complaining and wipe the miserable look off your face.” Natasha says with an affectionate smile.

“I’m just trying to concentrate and not step on your feet.” Steve says with a smile, trying to keep his eyes off of where he was stepping.

“You’re doing fine Steve, really.” Natasha says with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. “And you only stepped on someone’s toes once.”

“And I still don’t think Sam forgives me.” Steve says with a laugh.

“You’re heavier than you look man.” Sam whispers as they dance by him and his partner.

“I had a big breakfast.” He says with earns a half hearted glare from Sam before his partner whisks him away.

As they dance, Steve can’t help but catch sight of Tony, dancing with Pepper and looking like the most handsome man in the room. Even though he knows Pepper and him are just friends now, having broken up a few months ago, he can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the sight of the two of them.

He’d always known he was interested in men just as much as women, that was something he’d come to terms with long ago. But he definitely wasn’t prepared to fall head over heels for his egotistical, genius teammate who drove him crazy more often than not. He’d been in love before, but not like this, it’d never before been so irrational and all consuming in a way he wasn’t able to verbalize.

“They look good together, I’m glad they stayed friends after the break up.” Natasha says with a small smirk as she notices Steve staring.

“Oh, yeah, me too.” Steve says, trying to bring his attention back to Natasha.

“You know, you have a bad habit of staring at him when you think he can’t see.” Natasha says softly, carefully examining his face. The shock must be evident, because she continues, “Its okay Steve, I’ve known for a while now. But I can tell you that Tony doesn’t he’s so oblivious sometimes, I wonder how he still claims to be a genius. So if you ever want something to happen between you two, you’re going to have to make the first move.”

“I…. I’m not really sure how.” He whispers, feeling himself blush slightly.

“Well then, let me help you.” She says gently as she steers them towards Tony and Pepper. “Tony, do you mind if I cut in?”

Tony looks surprised, whereas Pepper tries to hide her smile. 

“Sure…” Tony says slowly as Pepper is quickly whisked away by Natasha.

“Thanks Tony, don’t worry you can borrow my date.” Natasha says over her shoulder with a knowing look.

“Oh… Well I thought you’d never ask.” Tony utters, practically freezing on the dance floor. 

“I promise I’m not that bad.” Steve says as he extends a hand to the other man.

“Just… let me lead.” Tony finally mutters as he grabs his other hand and places one on his waist.

“Okay Tony.” He says, pausing before stepping back into the dance. He’s surprised at how easy it is to follow Tony’s lead as they glide around the dance floor. Tonys clearly been dancing for years, but has a natural fluidity that makes it easy to follow.

“You’re not half bad at this Rogers.” Tony says with a small smile.

“Don’t act so surprised, Natasha taught me. Besides, you’re not half bad yourself.” Steve says enjoying the warmth of Tony’s hands. 

“Oh Natasha, I should have known.” Tony says, before the music changes to a slower tempo. Tony suddenly looks embarrassed and goes to drop Steve’s hand.

“I’m game if you are.” Steve says softly, before holding Tony’s hand tighter and pulling the other man closer.

“Did Natasha teach you this too?” Tony says with a smirk that doesn’t quite meet the eyes.

“We didn’t get this far. I guess I’ll just have to follow your lead.” Steve says as he gently steps back, pulling Tony into the dance.

“Sure you’re okay with not being the leader?” Tony says with a laugh as he mimics Steve’s steps.

“Just wanted to make sure you’d keep dancing with me.” Steve says with a shy smile.

“You know, friends don’t usually dance with each other like this.” Tony says, looking up at him with a question in his eyes.

“I know Tony.” Steve says as he pulls the man closer, their faces merely inches apart.

“So…” Tony says, still a look of uncertainty across his face.

“So I guess I want to be more than your friend Tony.” Steve says before bending down slightly and kissing him gently on the lips.

Tony kisses him back, cautiously at first, then finally sinking deeper into the kiss.

“Well its about time! I told Natasha if you guys didn’t hook up after all of this I was going to-“ Sam shouts at them as he dances by them, before his partner all but wrestles him away.

They break apart laughing and suddenly Steve notices everyone around them staring at them intently.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Steve asks softly, ignoring the looks around them.

“I though you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> This is my 100th fan fiction!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
